


Consequences

by Tobyfan



Series: Journal Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair reads Jim's journal. Part 1 of the Journal Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

They don't belong to me. I'm just playing.

This was written for the Sentinal Thursday challenge on livejournal. There will be a sequel. Hopefully soon.

No spoilers

* * *

_I want him to see me, really see me. I want to feel his lips soft and open under mine. I want him to tell me he loves me, not just as a friend, but as something more. I ache to tell him all this, but I can't because he's my best friend._

Blair dropped the journal and stepped back, his eyes and mouth open wide in shock and surprise. _When did Jim start keeping a journal? When did he start having these feelings? Is he writing about me? If he is, how do I feel about it?_ Too many thoughts were swimming through his head for him to make any sense of this. 

He hadn't meant to read it, but it was lying open on the bed when he'd gone up to get some clothes out of Jim's hamper to do laundry. Blair needed to do whites and he didn't have enough to make a full load. Jim hated it when he wasted water. So, he'd gone in search of socks and found this, and now he didn't have a clue what to do or how to feel. 

_Should I talk to Jim about this?_ God only knew how upset he'd be by Blair's prying. What if he never wanted Blair to know? _Fuck_. 

He heard the key in the lock and he shot into action. He picked up the dropped journal and put it back exactly where he'd found it. Then he rushed down the stairs to find Jim standing near the door looking puzzled. 

"Sandburg? What are you doing in my room?" And that's when Blair saw the panic flickering in Jim's eyes. He must have remembered he'd left the journal open on the bed. 

"I, uh, was doing whites, but didn't have enough for a full load so I thought I'd see if you had any socks lying around," he rambled, trying to sound casual. 

"Where are they?" Jim's voice was tense, almost angry. 

"Where are what?" 

"The socks," he snapped through clenched teeth. 

"Oh! I didn't have time to get them before I heard your key in the lock." 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief and took his coat off. Blair could nearly see Jim shaking the tension off. 

That was Blair's cue to let it go for tonight. He needed to think things through before they talked about it, if they ever did. He needed to be sure about his own feelings before he started asking Jim about his. He loved Jim. There was no question about that, but could he have romantic feelings for his best friend? He had honestly never explored that possibility before. It had never even crossed his mind. He was still stunned that Jim had feelings like that for him. He couldn't think about this now, not with Jim in the room, watching him. He needed to focus on something else and save the thinking for later when he was alone in his room. 

He took a deep breath. "So, how about we go out for dinner? My treat." 

Jim grinned. "You're on." 

* * *

End Consequences by Tobyfan: amytych@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
